Greed TV: Crossover Double Dash GP
by 623
Summary: The greatest cart race of all time is about to begin! The Crossover Double Dash GP is a race that spans seven or more worlds to find out who can race the fastest! The winner is decided by you!
1. Prologue

Greed TV: Crossover Double Dash GP

An Author's World OVA Story By 623

Prologue Part 1: Greed & Howard

High atop the main tower of the Greed Television Station, Greed Incarnate, a brown anthropomorphic weasel, sits at his desk, reading his mail, "Another day, another load of hate mail from the viewers. It really does get annoying," Greed puts a letter down and opens another, "And the only thing more annoying are the suggestions for new shows," Greed reads the letter in his hand, "Damn, Axl. How many times do I have to block your letters before you get the point? A show about 'A ladies-man reploid named Axl' won't make me money, therefore, I'm not producing it." Greed balls the letter up and throws it away. Suddenly, a prinny walks in Greed's door.

"I have a special delivery for a Mr. Greed... dood." The Prinny holds up a manilla envelope with a serious look on his face.

"That would be me, Prinny," Greed holds his hand out for the envelope, "Please, have a seat."

"Whatever..." The Prinny hands Greed the envelope and has a seat, "Dood."

Greed goes about reading the letter in the envelope, "Crossover Double Dash GP?" Greed continues reading the letter with more vigor, "A race that spans seven different worlds... YES!" Greed stands up and puts the letter down, "That's exactly what I need to make money! Think of the sponsorships an event of that calibur would attract! Besides, we don't have a racing program. Prinny!"

"Yes?" The Prinny gets up in surprise.

"What's your name!?"

"...Howard."

"You work for the Net's Underwhere, right?"

"Indeed. I was not lucky enough to be born into a world with a definite afterlife... dood."

"Not anymore! You work for me now! I'll make the appropriate calls, since I personally know the King of the Underwhere."

"What exactly will I be doing?"

"You're going to be my personal assistant. It pays double what you're doing now, so you'll be reincarnated faster."

"Deal."

"Well then, your first job as my assistant is to send out the appropriate invitations for this." Greed hands the letter to Howard.

"At your command, sir." Howard leaves the room.

"Hehehe... They think that I don't know what this race is going to lead to, but I'm fully aware that it has the ability to break open the gate. But that gate opening is ratings gold, anyway," Greed takes a sip from the coffee on his desk, "It's a good thing I don't have to deal with the FCC."

Prologue Part 2: Invitations

"Mail Call!" A paratroopa calls into Mario's house as Luigi exits the building.

"Oh, Parakarry, what do we have today?"

"Ah! Luigi, I have an invitation for Mario." Parakarry hands Luigi a strange envelope.

"He's always getting invited to things!"

"It's from Greed TV, so it must be important. Anyway, I have fifteen more of these to deliver. Seven here and eight in the Smash Dimension."

"You've got quite a trip ahead of you. You should be on your way."

"See you, Luigi." Parakarry waves to Luigi as he flies off to deliver the other invitations.

Luigi walks back into the house, "Hey, bro! You've got an invitation to something!" Mario enters the room, looking hung over, "Man, Bro, you don't look too good."

"I partied a bit too hard last night, I guess. Read me the invitation."

"Fine," Luigi clears his throat to read the invitation, "'Mario, you have been cordially invited to participate in the Crossover Double Dash GP. You will race with eight other teams of two in your own world for the chance to race the winners of six other worlds. You are allowed to pick any partner and vehicle that you like. Hope to see you at the races, and good luck! -Greed TV'."

"So basically, we get to race again. Great." Mario drinks some Chuckola Cola to get over his hangover.

Meanwhile, invitations are also being delivered in the Sonic World, Mega Man World, Netherworld, Jump World and several different worlds of Anime.

Prologue Part 3: Cast & Crew

Within the Main Tower of the Greed Television Station, several hundred people from different worlds await an announcement by Greed in an auditorium, "What are we here for?" one Koopa Troopa asks before Greed and Howard walk to center stage.

"You're probably all wondering why I called you here," Greed begins, "Well, you are all going to work for me during the Crossover Double Dash GP."

"You are all the crew for your respective worlds," Howard interjects, "However, a select few of you have specific jobs... dood."

"Please come to the stage as Howard calls your name and title." Greed adds.

"Goombario, Announcer. Kooper, Anouncer. Lakilulu, Flag Girl. Lakilester, Pit Crew." Howard lists as they come to the stage, "Peppy Hare, Announcer. Malon, Announcer. Samus Aran, Flag Girl. Captain Falcon, Pit Crew. Ulala, Announcer. Ray the Squirrel, Announcer. Tikal, Flag Girl. Gemerl, Pit Crew. Kero Midorikawa, Announcer. Toad Man, Announcer. Layer, Flag Girl. Thomas Light, Pit Crew. Usagi, Announcer. Plenair, Announcer. Mr. Satan, Announcer. Bon Clay, Announcer. Nami, Flag Girl. Usopp, Pit Crew."

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." Samus says on her way to the stage.

"Don't worry, babe," Captain Falcon starts with a smirk, "You can always help me out during the race."

"Shut up, Falcon." Samus snaps back, "If it wasn't for the bounty on my head, I wouldn't even consider doing this."

Once everyone is on stage, Greed speaks up, "As for the rest of you, your jobs will be assigned by these guys. See you all in a week, when the preliminary races happen." Greed and Howard leave the stage as the attendees shuffle out.


	2. Mario Race Part 1

Mario Race Part 1

"It's finally Race Day here in Wario Colosseum!" Goombario says from the announcer's booth.

"That's right, Goombario," Kooper adds, "It's day one of the Crossover Double Dash GP, brought to you by Greed TV."

"The racers look almost as rev'd up as the fans this time around."

"Indeed, my friend. The excitement can probably be explained by the fact that the winner of this race will have the chance to move on to the final race in VG City!" The stands fill with cheers as the announcement is heard. However, there seems to be more than a bit of excitement as Bowser and son decide to mess with the other racers.

"Gwahahahar!" Bowser laughs at Mario's Red Fire, "Do you stupid plumbers really think that pitiful thing can win this time around!?"

"Shut up, you big-a lizard!" Mario retorts, "We won the last Double Dash race, didn't we!?"

"Sorry, Mario, but Papa's right!" Bowser Jr. jumps out of their Kart, "This time around, we'll be driving the Koopa King MK II! This time, you don't have a chance!"

"Calm down, Junior." Peach says as the Heart Coach pulls up, "You should always stay calm before a race."

"Sorry, Mama Peach." Bowser Jr. apologizes to his mother figure.

Daisy waves at Luigi from the back of the Heart Coach, "Hi, I'm Daisy!"

"I know, Daisy. We've met before." Luigi says with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, but that's kind of my thing!"

Meanwhile, in the stands, a familiar playground punk is plotting Mario's demise, "I'll make sure Mario never finishes this race, or my names not Jr. Troopa!" Jr. Troopa gets up and moves for the exit before being spotted by Toadsworth.

"Wasn't that the dreadful young man who's always trying to fight Mario?" Toadsworth scratched his chin, "I do hope that he doesn't try anything funny."

On the other side of the stands, Mona and the rest of the Wario Ware bunch are waiting for the race to begin, "I really hope Wario wins," Mona starts, "If he does, then Diamond City's tourism will skyrocket and we'll get alot of business at Mona's Pizza."

"Wario's chances of success are quite low," 9-Volt tells Mona, "Of all the times that he has raced with this group, he has never once won a cup."

"Yeah," Dribble adds, "He's not exactly the most skilled driver, remember?"

"I know..." Mona almost gets depressed.

"They're talking about us," Wario tells WaLuigi on the track, "I just know it."

"Talking about you, is what you mean!" WaLuigi contested.

"I think it's time to let the folks know who our teams are today." Kooper says from the announcer's booth.

"Right you are, Kooper!" Goombario starts, "First off, we have the current Double Dash Champions, the Mario Bros., on their preferred kart, the Red Fire! Next up is the ever-royal Peach and Daisy on Peach's Heart Coach, followed by the team of Yoshi and Birdo on the Turbo Yoshi."

"After them, we have good ol' Toad and Toadette. Then there's the Koopa Team, followed by the Wario Bros. in Wario's Pimpmobile!"

"That's not what it's called, Kooper."

"I don't care."

"Next we have King Boo and Petey Piranha in the Piranha Pipes. Finally, last and most certainly least, the King and Prince of the Dark Kingdom, Bowser Koopa and his youngest son, Bowser Jr.!" The crowd now boos quite loudly.

"GWAAAAAAAWR!!" Bowser roars, shutting them up, "Junior, if we lose, we're levelling this place with the Airship."

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, it's time to start the race!" Goombario announces as Lakilulu moves to the front of the pack of racers. Bowser Jr., however, bangs on the bottom of his standing point.

"You guys ready down there?"

"Absolutely, boss!" A voice calls back.

"Good," Bowser Jr. readies a remote, "Because it's gonna be your job to take out the scrubs!"

"Ready!" Goombario begins the countdown.

"Set!" Kooper continues.

"GO!" The stands call as Lakilulu waves the green flag and the racers take off, Peach and Daisy quickly taking the lead.

"Alright, Junior." Bowser calls back to his son.

"On it, Papa!" Bowser Jr. presses the button on the remote, opening up a small door on the bottom of the Koopa King MK II and releasing four koopa shells, one green, one red, one yellow, and one black.

"It's time to do it, guys." The Red shell says to the others.

"Let's do it, Red!" The green shell answers as they split off for their respective targets. Red goes for the Turbo Yoshi, Black goes for the Toad Kart, Yellow goes for the Koopa Dasher, and Green goes for the Piranha Pipes. As soon as they reach their targets, they jump onto the back of the karts and reveal themselves to be...

"The Koopa Bros.!" The group screams as they do a pose in unison.

"A Birdo and a Yoshi," Red points at Birdo, "Such a horrible team!"

"You toads all look alike," Black shrugs, "You know?"

"I hate to do this to other Koopas," Yellow smirks, "But you're traitors!"

"You guys are gonna..." Green notices Petey Piranha, "Oh crap..."

"What are you doing!?" Mario screams while pulling up to the side of Bowser.

"Winning this race, Plumber!" Bowser yells back.

"Take this, stupid!" Bowser Jr. throws a banana under the Red Fire's wheels, causing it to spin out.

"Let's keep this streak up, Junior!"

"Definitely, Papa!"

"We've got company!" Daisy calls to Peach as the Wario Car pulls up behind them.

"Whahaha!" Wario laughs, "How's-a 'bout I knock you off-a that kart, girlie?"

Meanwhile, at the large hole in the course, Jr. Troopa is setting up several cannons, "Most likely, Mario is in first," Jr. Troopa adjusts the trajectory of the cannon, "And when he shows up, he'll be bombarded by Bullet Bills! He'll finally pay for humiliating me so many times!"

The Heart Coach and Wario Car come from around the curve, neck in neck, smacking into eachother just before the hole, "Wario, back off!" Peach yells.

"No way, Princess!" Wario bashes his car into the left side of the Heat Coach just as they go off the jump over the hole.

"There!" Jr. Troopa flicks a switch on the cannon, "FIRE!"

"So far," Goombario begins, "We have the Princesses in first, who are in a dead heat with the Wario Bros. in second, but the Koopa King is catching up fast! The Red Fire isn't far behind them, and the Turbo Yoshi, Toad Kart, Koopa Dasher, and Piranha Pipes are all under attack by the Koopa Bros.!"

"That is a rather odd bit of interference," Kooper adds, "But nonetheless, it's still anybody's race. Who will win? It's entirely up to them!"


End file.
